Late night talks
by Seiijurrou
Summary: [ONE SHOT] As a routine the boys usually find themselves talking about their fellow female trainee's before bed but what happens when a certain question is directed towards Armin? (Slight: Eren x Armin)


A/N: I wrote this as like a present for the soundtrack being released, so YAY! Enjoy and be kind. Note: _English is not my native language. _

Disclaimer; I own nothing, AOT belongs to Hajime.

* * *

Armin layed on the bunk as he quietly listened to the conversation that was going on between the other boys, every night it was the same mindless chatter that slightly annoyed Armin. For one, he could never relate to how they felt about the other girls amongst the trainees and for another he was just never really that interested.

Eyeing Eren who layed on the top bunk across the room he couldn't help but see Eren's reactions to the sexist comments left by the other trainee's. He smiled a couple of times before leaving his own witty comments on the matter, It never really suprised Armin due to the fact that it was in Eren's nature but at the same time he couldn't help but feel alone whenever the other boys agreed with Eren. Although they were best friends they were complete opposites and this sometimes made them clash with eachother.

"Armin, quit pretending to sleep."

Jean chuckled as he softly kicked the bottom of the top bunk making Armin tense up. He never really got to hear what girl they had been talking about, was it Annie, Sasha, Mina or everybody's favorite: Christa.

"Armin...what do you think about Mikasa?"

The other boys chuckled as Eren's eyes indistinctively narrowed his eyes on Jean, Jean's eye's slightly acknowledged the boy's presence as he widened his smile politely. Armin slowly peeked out from his sleeve to stare at Eren who stared back, what an awkward question but a question that needed to be answered; both boys knew the consequences of not joining into the conversations would result in being an outcast and being teased.

"She's a real cutie." Reiner chimed in half interested as he walked into the room taking off his shirt and making his way to his own bed, nodding at Eren as Eren nodded back in a greeting matter.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Bertlholdt half smiled as he quietly made his way to his bunk.

"You started without us?" Connie whined as he hurried to sit on one of the chairs that layed infront of the small table.

"It's your fault for being late. " Marco teased kindly as he continued to sit in the center of the room cleaning his boots from the earlier mission, out of all the boys Marco and Armin were the most likely to clean their boots whereas the other boys always regreted not cleaning them the day after. Even though they regretted it they never put effort into changing the habbit.

"Well, Armin?"

Armin felt the blush creep in as he swallowed loudly, he had to say something and as he searched Eren's eyes for some sort of help, nothing was found.

"S-She's really pretty."

The boy's booed in annoyance at the answer as Armin hid half his face in the pillow and in his sleeve.

"Shut up, Jean."

Eren glared as he slowly sat up on his bed, the other boys stayed silent waiting for Jean's answer, instead his smile turned a bit grim, as he shot the question back to Eren.

"Okay Eren, what do you think about Mikasa?"

Eren glared back, composed at the question as he stayed quiet for a bit, Armin peeked out again as he sighed in relief at the lack of attention that was once focused on him.

"That's gross, she's my sister."

Eren retorted as he layed back down on the bed averting his gaze back to the ceiling avoiding the different gazes that shot across the room, mostly Armin's who was still staring at the boy.

"He's got a point." Reiner chuckled as he layed down on the bed closing his eyes.

"Okay, Armin back to you."

"W-What? Why, not anybody else?!"

"Because we've all answered when it came to the other girls but we haven't heard you comment once!"

"Armin, just say what you find attractive about her or the other guys won't leave you alone." Marco advised the blond before smiling and making his way to his own bed carrying his clean boots.

"This is wrong for god's sake, it's his best friends sister." Thomas accused as he shot a dirty look at Jean.

"Ya, but Armin is also pretty close to Mikasa so it would also be like talking about his bestfriend..." Connie smirked as he played with the cups on the table.

A light blush appeared on Armin's cheeks as the moment the comment left Connie's lips he thought about describing Eren instead of Mikasa. Armin sighed in defeat as he closed his eyes to imagine what he did like about Mikasa but whenever he put effort into the thought he found his mind wandering back to Eren.

"I-I like her eyes and how they shine with ambition...her smile and how rare it is to see...uh her hair is always perfect even after battle...uh i don't know...I like everything. Her protection over us...and how she never gives up...she doesn't really care what other people think...and that's always good..."

Armin's eyes remained on Eren's face as he stated each fact cautiously frightened that the brunette might somehow know the comments were about him. Instead he could've sworn a light blush appeared on his bestfriend's cheeks as the brunette slightly turned to look at the blond, his green eyes piercing the boy's soul.

"Aw c'mon." The other boys whined again annoyed at Armin's innocent answer.

Armin swallowed the lump in his throat understanding what the boy's wanted him to say.

Watching the blonde squirm in discomfort Eren decided to help the boy.

"Armin, top or bottom? "

Armin's lips quivered as he registered what his best friend was saying, the boys stared curiously as they all wondered what Armin's preferences were.

"I-I would be bottom."

"Tongue or no tongue?"

_Was he talking about kissing or something else?_ Either way Armin had to decide the dirtiest one so the other boy's could move on to their next victim. As his eyes remained on Eren's he slowly notice Eren's odd breathing as his chest moved in uneven patterns, it was almost as if he was trying to hold in his breath but continue breathing.

"Tongue..."

Armin squirmed as the bedsheets became to hot for his liking his eyes slowly moved back up to Eren's face who looked half as uncomfortable as he did.

"Wow, Armin!" Reiner laughed as Jean kicked the upper bed making Eren and Armin focus their glances elsewhere.

Before any of the boys could tease him a light knock was heard at the door causing everyone to compose themselves as the door opened slightly. Armin couldn't help but thank the person who interrupted the conversation before he looked again cursing his luck. Standing at the doorway was Mikasa wearing a white blouse with miny black shorts emphasizing her curves in all the right ways, even Armin had to blink twice to see how feminine Mikasa truly looked. Out of all the boys Eren remained composed as he simply stared at the girl who appeared a bit embarrased at the stares. It was unlike her but as she spoke her voice remained calm and steady reminding everyone that the girl that stood infront of them was still Mikasa. Jean swallowed loudly, Reiner raised his eyebrows, Bertlholdt's gaze wandered, Connie's mouth was open, Thomas's face blushed and Marco simply smiled kindly.

"The Commander sent me to tell you guys to turn your lights off, it's past curfew."

Mikasa softly closed the door as all the boys remained silent listening to the footsteps that soon disappeared. The room began to fill with comments as each boy had something to say about Mikasa and Armin, Armin groaned as his eyes moved back to Eren who held a light blush before the brunette turned his back to the boy. Armin quietly whined in annoyance, _What did I get myself into this time?_


End file.
